1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to secondary cells and, more particularly, to an electrolytic cell and electrolytic process associated therewith, wherein a chain growth polymerization reaction is substantially increased through the use of carbon dioxide gas.
2. The Prior Art
Rechargeable, or secondary cells, have been known in the art for many years. Furthermore, secondary cells constructed with an acrylic polymer cathode paste or an acrylic polymer electrolyte have likewise been known in the art.
While such cells have been functional, problems have resulted inasmuch as the acrylic based components typically contain impurities such as oxygen and excess polymerization initiator. Oxygen within the electrolytic cell hinders free radical chain growth polymerization reactions. The use of increased levels of polymerization initiator is necessary, therefore, in order to overcome the effect of the oxygen. Increasing the amount of initiator, however, decreases the purity of the acrylic polymer because the excess initiator is incorporated into the polymer.
Although the prior art does disclose the use of argon and nitrogen gas as a means for displacing oxygen, these gases are relatively expensive, and not very soluble in acrylic monomers. Additionally, such prior art acrylic based cells typically maintain at least trace amounts of water therein. This trace amount of water would react with the electrolyte to form an acid, such as hydrofluoric acid, which would react destructively with the lithium source anode and/or lithium intercalation cathode.
Although the use of carbon dioxide is known by polymer chemists as a means to facilitate chain growth polymerization reactions in supercritical fluids, (see for example, Shaffer, K. A. and DeSimone, J. M., Chain Polymerization in Inert Near-- and Supercritical Fluids, TRIP, Vol. 3, No. 5 pg. 146), the use of carbon dioxide in an acrylic polymer based electrolytic cell and electrolytic process, has not been taught or suggested by the prior art. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an electrolytic cell and associated process wherein the electrolytic cell is assembled in an atmosphere substantially comprised of carbon dioxide.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrolytic cell and associated process wherein the electrolytic cell assembled in the substantially carbon dioxide atmosphere retains a predetermined amount of carbon dioxide in the electrolytic cell after assembly.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an electrolytic cell and associated process wherein the carbon dioxide substantially displaces oxygen in an acrylic cathode paste or acrylic electrolyte to, in turn, increase the efficiency of the initiator in a chain growth polymerization reaction.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the attached Specification, Claims, and Drawings.